To Trust or Not to Trust
by Thayer
Summary: After an attempt at stopping the DNAliens goes completely awry Ben Kevin and Gwen are left separated and desperate. When they finally are reunited Kevin finds himself once again untrusted by the people he thought to be his friends. K/G some torture scenes


_Well this is my first Ben 10 fic… I love this show, it's quite epic so I thought I might give it a go and see how it turns out… please help me by reviewing as it is much appreciated!_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force**

* * *

Ben as Swampfire flew through the air and landed with a heavy thud against the wall of the warehouse. He groaned and shook his head in an effort to clear it. The DNAliens he'd been fighting chased after their quarry seeking to defeat him before he regained his composure. But Ben had already recovered and was standing ready when they arrived.

To his left, Gwen was busy dealing with her own DNAliens. Her eyes were glowing a soft pink as she threw balls of mana at the ugly aliens. But it seemed to Gwen, that for each alien that fell under her attack, two more were there to replace it. Her body was growing tired, unused to the constant absorbing of mana. She knew she had to do something more before she succumbed to the sheer number of DNAliens. Gwen threw up an energy shield and held it around her body, searching for help.

Kevin ducked down behind a forklift, his body covered in a thick shield of steel. Gritting his teeth, he lifted the machine off the ground and threw it straight at his enemies. The majority of the aliens couldn't get out of the way in time and fell under the forklift's massive bulk, unable to escape. The remaining five ran at Kevin, heedless of their fallen comrades. Kevin didn't wait for the fight to come to him. With a confident grin, he ran towards the DNAliens and knocked the first one out with a lethal punch. He ducked as another alien swung at him and followed through by sweeping the alien's feet out from under him. As the alien went down Kevin stood back up and took on two at once. It wasn't long before the remaining aliens were unconscious around him.

With a satisfied smile, Kevin looked around him, searching for Gwen and Ben. He spotted Gwen first, cornered and fighting furiously. His heart began to beat loudly as fear for Gwen's life swelled within him.

"Gwen!" he cried.

He began to run towards her but something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Without stopping, he glanced to the side and was in time to see a bright pink loop attached to a pole wrap around his wrist. He was jerked to a sudden halt, stumbling as his feet tried to regain their balance. Before he could straighten, another loop wrapped around his other wrist and pulled tight. Kevin cried out as his arms were pulled in different directions.

Angrily, he began to struggled and glanced to either side, looking to see who held the poles. Two DNAliens held the ends of each pole, using their combined strength to subdue the struggling boy. Kevin was dragged backwards, away from Gwen and towards the door.

"No!" he cried, struggling harder. He had to get to Gwen! She needed him!

But no matter how hard he struggled, it did nothing except tighten the loops around his wrists.

"Kevin!" Gwen shouted.

She had heard his cries and looked up in time to see him being dragged out of the warehouse. Fear and anger flooded her system and she threw a particularly strong ball of mana at the DNAliens, who scattered in different directions. She ran as fast as she could through the momentarily distracted aliens. A few dared to get in her way as she neared her friend but she easily fended them off.

Kevin saw her coming and tugged fiercely against the loops. One of the aliens on his left staggered in surprise at his sudden strength and Kevin felt the slight loosening of the loop. He pulled again with his left arm as the alien recovered but he was distracted by a sudden piercing cry.

Kevin turned his head, his eyes wide with fear. He knew that cry and its familiarity filled him with fear. Gwen was hurt and he wasn't there to protect her. His desperately searching eyes found the young girl face down on the ground, the slight pink glow gone from her body.

"Gwen!" he shouted.

He heard another shout her name and remembered Ben was with them.

"Ben! Save Gwen!" he shouted as the DNAliens pulled him out of the warehouse and into the cold night.

Kevin continued to fight against the loops that threatened to pull his arms out of their sockets but with two DNAliens on either side of him, his strength wasn't enough. He turned his head to see where they were taking him and spotted three nondescript trucks. More of the highbreed aliens were piling out from the back of the middle truck.

Kevin could hear a commotion going on inside the warehouse and hoped that it meant Ben had gotten Gwen to a save place and was now beating the stuffing out of the remaining DNAliens. He tried to pull his wrists out of the loops before they reached the truck but he only succeeded in having more aliens coming over to help restrain him.

With half a dozen DNAliens now surrounding Kevin, they reached the truck in no time.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kevin shouted angrily as he was pulled roughly into the back of the truck.

The aliens ignored him. Two aliens jumped into the back after them and pulled the door shut. The inside of the truck was pitch black but the loops around his wrists emitted a soft glow, allowing Kevin to see a dim outline of everything.

Suddenly, the aliens pulled him over a bump and he was sitting higher than before. Then the loops loosened and Kevin fell heavily on his butt. He growled in anger as his momentary distraction caused his steel armour to fade away. He pressed his hands against the floor of the truck ready to absorb the hard steel.

As Kevin turned his head in the darkness, searching for his first opponent, a blue light began to glow beneath his feet. He glanced down, confused. The blue light spread out in a small cube, just large enough to encase Kevin where he sat. Kevin reached out to touch the blue glow and it felt rock solid to his touch. He could see through it, the aliens beyond slightly distorted by the energy.

"What is this?" Kevin shouted, pounding against the tangible light with his fists.

"It's an energy cube," someone announced from behind him.

Kevin turned his head and saw a tall armoured man. A Forever Knight!

Kevin growled, rising onto his knees. He couldn't stand up as the blue energy barely allowed him to kneel as he was.

"A few of our number witnessed the Tennyson boy use energy cuffs on you to restrain your incredible ability. My boss had us use that knowledge and modify it a little so we could transport you and further detain you at our destination," the Knight revealed.

Kevin slammed his fists against the walls of his cell, yelling cursing and threats at his captors. Suddenly he felt a lurch and he fell back against the energy wall behind him. Slowly the truck began moving, gaining speed as whoever was driving accelerated away.

***

Ben slammed the heads of two DNAliens together, noticing as he did so, a Forever Knight point a primitive gun at his cousin.

"Gwen!" he shouted but the warning came too late.

As she ran, Gwen felt something hit her in the back of her neck. She cried out in pain and tripped on the uneven ground. Her hands took most of the fall but she was still winded. She vaguely heard her name twice but her limbs were suddenly too heavy. She tried to lift her head but it felt like her muscles had turned to stone. A heavy fog descended on her mind and her eyelids closed against her will. Unconsciousness gripped her in moments.

Ben angrily let loose balls of fire, hitting groups of DNAliens at a time, wiping them out without thought. He threw an intensely hot ball of fire at the Forever Knight before running over to Gwen. He dropped to her side, deactivating the Omnitrix and returning to his human form.

Gently he moved Gwen's hair aside and found what looked like a syringe protruding from her neck. He pulled it out and threw it aside. He turned his cousin over and searched her face for any sign of life. She was breathing. Ben sighed in relief.

Where had Kevin got to? Ben thought.

As he lifted his head to look, he suddenly found himself surrounded by DNAliens and Forever Knights. He swallowed and felt his heart rate skyrocket. The Forever Knights had some form of alien gun that Ben had never seen before and they all had them trained on his chest.

Slowly, carefully he moved his right hand closer to his left wrist, his fingers itching to activate the powerful alien tech attached there.

"Move that hand any further and you'll loose it," one Knight stated menacingly.

Ben stopped moving his right hand and stayed still. He leant protectively over Gwen's unconscious form, silently cursing Kevin. Where the hell was he?

Suddenly a bright pink glow shone beside him and, hoping it was Gwen and her mana, turned to face it. But then a familiar pink loop was thrown over his chest and pulled tight. He cried out as the energy tightened uncomfortably around his chest and he struggled to breathe. With his arms pinned to his side, Ben felt completely helpless, unable to activate the Omnitrix. He growled at the Forever Knights as he was pulled backwards, away from Gwen.

"Don't hurt her!" he cried as two of the Knights lifted his cousin and began carrying her behind him.

The Knight who seemed to be in charge chuckled. "Oh I wouldn't worry about her."

Ben swallowed again, hoping his fear wasn't showing before falling silent.

Outside, they were taken to separate trucks and thrown inside. Ben was dragged struggling into the one on the left and then the DNAliens closed the backdoor with a loud bang. A Forever Knight and half a dozen DNAliens closed in on him in the darkness and turned him over so he was lying on his stomach. He felt three sets of hands grab his arms before the glowing pink loop was removed. Ben instantly began to struggle. He needed to activate the watch somehow!

Suddenly he felt cold steel clamp around his right wrist, pinning him to the floor of the truck.

"Get that arm restrained now!" the Knight commanded.

Ben gritted his teeth and tried to pull his arm out of their grasp. He nearly succeeded until the Forever Knight came over and stepped violently on his bicep. Ben screamed as he felt the bone crack and instantly went limp. The DNAliens fastened his arm down without hesitation and then moved to restrain his legs also.

Lost in his pain-filled mind, spreadeagle on the floor of the truck, Ben barely registered as the truck began moving. He could feel his consciousness slipping. His last thought before blissful, painless sleep took him was:

Where was Kevin?

* * *

_Well there's the first chapter for you! Hope you like it… or at least are intrigued by it! Either way... please review! :D_


End file.
